The Tale of Zelda Potter
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Crossover of Harry Potter and LOZ Zelda id fem Harry


Zelda POV  
I found myself in the world of sleep, and decided to explore my surroundings, as I found the most beautiful dress. It was a pink, white, and blue gown with a yellow symbol on it made of three triangles. As i got dressed, a boy wearing a set of green and brown clothes appeared, face completely shadowed.  
He spoke to me as he kneeled. "Do you Remember Princess?"

What am i supposed to remember? Is it that pig Dudley's birthday again?"  
The boy spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Excuse me, Princess. I will be with you soon, hopefully you will remember by then."  
I got dressed after loud banging came from my door.

I sighed in sadness. If i did not wake up, my face would be beaten by Uncle Hippo. "I wish i could just get away. This house is a prison, not a home. I don't know what to do. What can I do?" I thought while I started baking. Last time I started cooking this Dudley was in the kitchen.

It wasn't pretty, but it was hilarious. Dudley did something stupid. I was in the process of mixing the batter for his cake, so he walked into the kitchen and tossed me up, covering me with the cake batter. I used a little of my freakishness... to dress him up like a little girl and use it also to make him sing I am a Little tea pot.

I made absolute certain that Dudley fears being in a room with me by himself. I was tired of the constant Bullying and Just wanted it to stop. I did try and tell Uncle Hippo and Aunt Petunia, but they just acted as if Dudley was an angel and I was trying to make Dudley take the blame for my actions when it was actually his stupidity that led to my actions.  
**Flashback**  
"Just note. If Dudley goes into the kitchen and does something stupid, I am not going to be held responsible for whatever happens to him." I said as I walked outside and go to the area where I know there will be a lot of witnesses. If the Dursleys try to beat me up. before I finish their reputation will be tarnished.  
The park manager always was a good friend that always tried to keep me safe. Her name was Stephanie Granger. She had her staff keep an eye on Aunt Petunia or Uncle Hippo. I always felt more safe here,  
Hippo tried to stop me. "Where do you think you are going?! Back to your cupboard! " roared Hippo.  
I raised an eyebrow. This was almost funny. " I am going to the park. If you try to stop me it will cause a scene and you obviously can't afford that happening."  
Somebody seems to have their eye out for me, I don't know really who, To be honest. It all started weeks after Mini came into my life Mini was a cat that saved me from my Pig like cousin, and his little gang of thugs and Bullies.

They used to play this game called Zelda hunting, were I would be forced to play hide and seek or risk myself getting beat up.

There was this one time I was in into the park after school where me and my girl pal Hermione and I were going to do a study date.

Flashback

"Yes, Run you little freak. Snorted my fat pig cousin. I was Just about home free as the park . was about 1 mile away from me

I ran as fast as I possibly could, thanks to this and the fact that I was wearing a very long skirt that was hindering my speed I tripped and on my knees making me bleed up very badly. Thanks of this, I had to curel myself all into a ball in a way to shield myself from the beat down was ely going to get. But it never came, what did happen basically looking at my cousin was too preoccupied trying to get a cat of his face as it scratched and hissed at him.

. I was somewhat amused by this for some reason, probably because… I myself wasn't abused by the Dursley family and seeing some form of abuse my tormentors I saw as poetic justice.

Pierce, one of Dudley's friends managed to get the Cal off of Dudley's face.  
Once the cat finished its job it spoke to me. "Are you okay dear?" The cat asked tilting its head\

"A talking cat?" My mouth wide open as I grew into Shock.

"I am not really a cat." She said, putting on a playful smirk and measure.

"What are you then?" I asked her as she frowned

"ll I can say is I am one of you, however. I cannot tell my name or what really but you may call me Minnie." The cat said as the cat disappeared with a pop. But not before healing my wound With some of the Freakishness kind of similar mine. the only difference it mine was chaostic and wiled while The cat Woman or whatever you call it is subdued and controlled.

Flash back end and time skip 2 years later. I am 10 years old. and and couple weeks is my Birthday. i was tending to tje Garden and My Birthmark glowed again, it showed me a vision of Georges owl delivering a couple letters to me, Which is pretty strange normally, my mark only shows life threatening or important events. What is so important about these letters.


End file.
